Spike's Guide to Sun Tanning
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Three things you need to make it perfect. 1) Maximum skin exposure. 2) Alcohol. 3) One willing ex-Watcher. SpikeWes. Season five.


Um… Yeeah… Comments are lavished and flames are welcome. I got bored again and there's really nothing else to say. Have fun.

**Spike's Guide to Sun Tanning.**

**Nari**

The door creaked slightly as it was slowly pushed open and Spike poked his head through the gap. The office was dark, lights out and blinds pulled closed. Everything was quiet in here, not even the white noise from computers that always seemed to drift in the background no matter where you went. It was... cozy. The perfect place to be alone.

As well as the perfect place for one newly corporeal vampire to pull back the blinds and really soak in some sun. Being insubstantial for so long meant that Spike had missed out on a lot of things. Taste of blood, feel of another person, screwing a... well, blonde idiot but he wasn't about to be picky. And taking advantage of the necrotempered glass of Wolfram and Hart.

Spike stepped into the temporarily deserted office and about the only quiet place there was at Wolfram and Hart during the day. In here would be quiet for at least another couple of days though as its usual occupant was off on a few personal days. Surely Wesley wouldn't mind if Spike used his office for a few hours.

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Spike stepped to the middle of the office and inhaled. Books and scotch and weapons. Watcher smells, relaxing smells. He closed his eyes for a moment, soaking up the atmosphere before taking the last few steps to the windows and pulling open the blinds. Light instantly flooded the office. Stepping back, Spike spread his arms wide, head tilted back, eyes closed and basked. A smiled turned up the corners of his lips. This was the life. Very nearly perfect.

A couple of things could make it a bit better though. Grinning to himself he moved to quickly strip out of his clothes and leave them in a pile by his feet. The sun seemed to tingle as it hit bare skin, warming him and making him sigh his pleasure. It was a moment before Spike could rouse himself from the sensation enough to turn his attention to finding the other thing that would make this moment that much more perfect. Another inhale pointed out the location of the scotch and he made his way to the desk, finding the bottle in one of the desk drawers and pulling it out in triumph. Wesley probably wouldn't appreciate his drinking straight from the bottle so in a rare moment of common courtesy Spike pulled out one of the glasses that also resided in the drawer and poured himself a generous portion of the drink.

Now he was ready to enjoy the sun to the fullest. Setting the drink down momentarily, Spike moved over to the sofa that took up a good portion of the other side of the office, pushing the surprisingly heavy thing until it sat facing the windows, bathed in sunlight. Making sure he had his drink, Spike sprawled himself out on the sofa and soaked. Closed his eyes and let the world around him drop away.

He couldn't have said how much time had gone by when he heard a startled gasp from behind him, though the dangerously low level of alcohol in his glass suggested that it had been awhile.

Cracking his eyes open, Spike peered over the back of the sofa and spotted Wesley standing just inside the door, already gaining his composure from the shock of finding a naked vampire lounging in his office. Spike raised a casual eyebrow at him, making no move to get off the sofa.

"You're back early."

Wesley stared at him, still registering some shock. "What are you-" he cut himself off, frowning. "Is that my whiskey?"

Spike rolled his eyes; trust that to be the thing that the Watcher zeroed in on. "I'll buy you a new bottle." Or Angel would but Spike doubted that Wesley would care so long as what had been taken was replaced.

Wesley sighed, shaking his head a little in exasperation. "What are you doing in here?"

Spike felt a definite pout coming on, waving the mostly empty glass around pointedly. "Aren't you going to ask?"

"I've already spoken with Angel, Spike," he replied to the vampire's obvious wanting to showboat and rolled his eyes.

Spike did pout now, muttering to himself. "Ponce is always taking my thunder away... can't even tell a decent story anymore..."

A sigh had him focusing back on Wesley. "You didn't answer my question."

"Right. Just soaking up the rays, Percy. Care to join me?" Wesley just stared at him, clearly waiting for Spike to come to his senses and leave. "Right then."

Tossing back the last of his drink, Spike stood and faced Wesley, meaning to make some cunningly snappy comment before leaving. He wasn't expecting the sudden sent of arousal that came off of Wesley, stopping Spike cold and making him raise his eyebrows in shock.

"Well holy shit, I thought that'd been you lusting after Angel."

Instantly Wesley flushed and glanced away, clearing his throat awkwardly. "You were leaving, Spike?" Wesley reminded him.

Spike didn't move other than to let his gaze linger over Wesley's form. The initial embarrassment over being caught seemed to fade a bit as Wesley looked up and caught Spike's eye. Almost challenged Spike to do something if he wasn't going to leave. The look shot straight through Spike; he never had been one to resist a challenge. The heat of the sun, Wes' arousal, Wes' gaze… Spike's cock began to stir. The arousal in the room shot up another notch as Wesley's gaze flicked down.

Spike took a step forward, hand rising so he could study the empty glass he still had before looking back at Wesley with a seductively raised eyebrow. Setting the glass aside, Spike took the few steps forward that would bring him close enough to reach a hand out and hook a finger into the waistband of Wes' jeans. Wes didn't move away, stepping forward when Spike gave a tug, bringing them close enough that their bodies nearly touched and Spike could feel Wes' breath over his lips.

A smirk curved Spike's lips. "Think I got a better way to pay you back for that scotch, pet," Spike purred against Wes' lips.

Wes still didn't move, watching Spike expectantly and hissing as Spike's fingers slowly unfastened his slacks, giving Wes the chance to pull away. Wes didn't though, hips pushing forward into Spike's hand as he spoke through lightly gritted teeth.

"I'm sure we could come to an agreeable compromise." The last word was gasped out as Spike closed a fist around him and gave a squeeze. He smirked at Wes' ability to talk smart even when it was clear that all the man's blood was heading in a more southward direction.

"I'm sure we could." Spike gave a slow pull on the rapidly hardening flesh in his hand.

Wes apparently considered the time for talk to be over though, his hands rising to Spike's shoulders and pushing slightly. Spike didn't resist, dropping smoothly to his knees.

He really should have come into Wes' office sooner if this was what had been waiting for him. Well maybe they could have a repeat performance tomorrow. This was definitely the final thing needed to make a day soaking up the sun perfect.

-end-


End file.
